Fighting For A Life
by SaMaRa KrYsTaL
Summary: Sonny receives a mysterious phone call, that requires him to go to General Hospital. There, he learns about someone he never knew about. Who is this person, what do they have to do with his past, and how will it change everyone's lives?
1. Chapter One: The phone call

**_Fighting For A Life_**

**Hey everyone, I hope you all like this. Please review! **

**_Disclaimer_: I don't own anything GH so don't sue, you wouldn't get much anyway.**

**_Chapter one_**

Sonny Corinthos stood by his desk, speaking on the phone to one of his many employees. Talking about business as usual. Which meant Carly wasn't allowed to be around. She had to be either upstairs with her son, or out, escorted by a guard. She didn't mind it most of the time, she'd known about all of the precautions that would come with her marriage to Sonny. But she didn't care. She was with the man she was meant to be with. It still didn't stop her from being nosey. She watched as her husband hung up the phone, that being her que to head back upstairs. As she did so, she heard her soul mate's voice.

"You can come out now, Carly." He said with a slightly annoyed tone. Carly stopped in the middle of the stairs, and made a face._ Damn,_ she thought. She'd been caught. She walked down the stairs, and into the living room. She walked slowly up to her husband, not quite sure of his reaction yet. He didn't look angry. When she reached him, much to her surprise, he smiled. God, she loved that smile.

"Did you think I wouldn't know?" He asked.

Carly looked at him innocently. "I was hoping."

He smiled again, and pulled her closer to him. He put his arms around her slim figure, and looked lovingly into her eyes. They both leaned in and kissed each other, their love filling the room. The phone rang, and Sonny pulled back. He stood there for a moment and groaned.

"I have to take it." He said as he looked apologetically at his bride. Carly stepped back, and nodded. He looked at her one more time, and turned to get the phone. Carly looked down, obviously disappointed. One of the things she hated the most was being interrupted by her husband's business. She didn't bother to go upstairs, she just stood there. Sonny picked up the phone, and said,

"Yeah."

He listened into the phone intently, and a look of confusion formed on his tan face.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" He asked the person on the other end. He nodded his head to no one in particular, and said,

"I'll be right there." He hung up the phone, walked over to the couch, and grabbed his coat. Carly looked at him curiously. He walked over to her, and gave her a quick kiss.

"I have to go. I'll be back later." Then he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Sonny walked into the elevator, and hit the down button. He exited the bullet proof building, and got into the shiny black limo. He told the driver,

"General hospital," and they drove off.

**I know it didn't explain much, but I promise that in the next chapter, a lot more will be explained. Please R&R!**

-Samara


	2. Chapter Two: The letter

**_Fighting For A Life_**

**Aloha everyone! lol. Heres chapter two!**

**_Disclaimer_**: **I don't own anything GH , so don't sue me, you wouldn't get much anyway.  
**  
**_Chapter two_**

The large limo pulls up in front of GH, and Sonny steps out.

"Meet me around front." He says to the driver.

The limo drives off. Sonny walks through the electronic doors, and up to the secretery's desk.

"I'm here to see Dr. Grittenth." He says.

"One moment, I'll page him."

"Thanks." He says, as he walks a few steps away from the desk.

A few minutes later, a young male doctor with a neat buzz cut walks up to Sonny.

"Mr. Corinthos?" He asks.

"Yeah." Sonny replies as he turns around.

"Follow me please." The doctor says.

As they walk down a large white hall, the doctor talks.

"We found the note in the pocket of her jeans." He hands Sonny an old looking peice of paper.

Sonny holds the letter as they continue to walk down the hall. Soon enough, they come to a large door that says 'ICU' and the doctor opens it. They walk through the door, and continue walking down another hall. Finally, the doctor stops in front of a door. He looks at Sonny and says,

"You can go in, but I have to warn you. It's kinda gruesome."

Sonny just nods, and walks in. The door closes behind him, as he stares at the person on the hospital bed. It's a young girl, that is hooked up to a breathing machine, her face is covered with several bandages, and you can see several bruises. Her eyes are closed, and on her neck, you see a very nasty looking cut on her throat. It's stiched up, and looks swollen. She has long brown hair, and her skin is rather pale, most likely from loss of blood. Sonny slowly walks up to the bed, his eyes wide. Remembering the letter, he walks over to a chair across the room and sits down. As he reads the letter, he can hear the steady beep-beep of the heart rate moniter. As he continues reading, he looks slightly disturbed. As he finishes the letter, he looks at the girl. The doctor walks in, and looks at Sonny.

"Would you like us to do a DNA test?"

Still looking at the girl, Sonny nods he head yes.

**I know, this didn't explain much either, but I hope it did explain a little bit more. Please review, or I won't continue, at least one review, and I'll continue. I'd like to know if ppl are actually reading this. Okies bye for now! I just got a review, yay! I want to say thank you to LizzieBella:)**

**-Samara**


	3. Chapter Three: The results

**_Fighting For A Life_**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything GH, so don't sue me you wouldn't get much anyway.  
**  
**I want to thank: LizzieBella, Lissa, Shamira, Irish Contessa, and AllHart.**

Thank-you!

_Chapter 3_

Sonny still sat in the same chair, waiting. He was waiting for the results of a DNA test. He stared at the young girl lying on the bed, she looked so pale. It bothered him, just seeing her. It would most likely bother anyone else who happened to see her in this state. But, he was different. He was waiting to see if this girl was his daughter. Everything right this minute, was up in the air, and not knowing was what was making Sonny anxious. He still held the letter in his hand, now it was slightly crinkled. He stood up, and rubbed his face with his hand. He began to pace around the room. Finally, the door opened, and the doctor entered. Sonny stopped his pacing, and looked at the young doctor. The young man handed him several papers.

"There positive, the DNA matches." The doctor said.

Sonny looked at the young doctor, and inhaled.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

The doctor nodded his head, and walked out of the room. Sonny looked down at the papers, and then looked back up at the young girl, proved to be his daughter.

**Hello, I know, I know not much again, but it did say a little bit more, but I can definitely promise the next chapter explains a lot more, about the girl, and a few other things. This chapter wasn't that good, I was a little lost on how to put things, lol. Anyway thanks again!  
**  
**-Samara**


	4. Chapter Four: Answers

Chapter four  
  
Disclaimer: I don't owm anything GH, so don't sue!  
  
I want to thank two more people who's reviews I just got, Maliek, and Lily!  
  
Thankyou! :)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sonny stood by the young girls bed, he was staring at her. A lot of thoughts ran through his head. He wanted answers, and he was going to find them. He walked out of the hospital room, and walked up to one of the nurses.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where Dr. Griffenth is?"  
  
"I'll go get him." The nurse said.  
  
Sonny waited in the hall, his hands in his pockets. Several moments later, the same young doctor walked up to him.  
  
"Can I help you Mr. Corinthos?"  
  
"Yeah, um, I want answers, how did this happen in the first place?"  
  
"Well you may have to talk to one of the officers, but from what I know, the rest of her family is dead, she's the only one that survived, and the chances of her living even now are quite slim."  
  
Sonny cleared his throat and said  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The doctor nodded his head, and said  
  
"If you want to talk to one of the officers, I know one of their names are Taggart, and I'm sure the other one was Copelli."  
  
Sonny nods his head, and walks out of 'ICU'.  
  
He walks out the front door of the hospital, and gets into the limo.  
  
"PCPD." He says to the driver, and they pull away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The limo pulls up to the station, and Sonny gets out. He walks through the front door, and stands there for a minute. He sees Taggart, and walks over to him.  
  
"Taggart." He says.  
  
Taggart turns around, and comes face to face with Sonny.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos, what do you want?" He says in a tone clearly showing he doesn't like Sonny.  
  
"I want you to tell me about this, one of the doctors at the hospital said you were one of the officers involved in this case." He hands the letter to Taggart who briefly scans it.  
  
"Oh." He says simply. He hands the letter back to Sonny.  
  
"Well, what do you know?" Sonny says.  
  
"Follow me." Taggart says. Sonny looks at him strangly, but follows.  
  
They come to a backroom, and Taggart pulls out a file.  
  
"I was there on call, it was pretty bad." He hands the file to Sonny and Sonny reads it. For a brief moment, Sonny wonders why Taggart is doing this.  
  
"One of the worst cases I've seen in a long time, the girls whole family was killed. There last name was Glasston, a mother, step father, and a younger sister. The girl's name is Payton. We found the letter in her back pocket on the scene, there was a lot of blood, so far all we know is that is was an attack, we're pretty much depending on her for answers, if she wakes up, she's the only one alive to give us answers." Taggart takes the file out of Sonny's hand, and says  
  
"I never told you any of this." He looks at Sonny with a hateful glare, and walks away. Sonny sighs, and turns to leave, only to be stopped by none other than the DA.  
  
"So Corinthos, not surprised to see you here, wasn't surprised that your involved in this case either. So, what did the family do to you? Wanted them all dead? This time your not getting away with it, as soon as we get proof you had somthing to do with it, your going away for the rest of your sorry life."  
  
Sonny just looks at Baldwin, a hint of amusement in his eyes. He simply walks past him, and walks out of the station.  
  
Sorry that this wasn't that good, I really tried. Upcoming chapters arn't going to be so confusing! Anyway, thanks!  
  
~`*Samara*`~ 


	5. Chapter Five: Conditions

Chapter five  
  
Hello everyone, thanks for all your reviews! :-) A special thanks to: Lissa, Irish Contessa, Shamira, AllHart, ,Maliek, LizzieBella, Lily, Piper, LiL Kim 2489, and ABC.  
  
Thank you! :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything GH, but I do own Payton and her family. So no sueing aloud!  
  
Chapter five  
  
Sonny sat in his limo, as it pulled up in front of GH. He dialed a number, and waited till someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Carly it's me."  
  
"Hey Sonny, where are you?"  
  
"I'm at the hospital, I have a few things to take care of, I'll explain when I get home."  
  
"Well, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, but I gotta go , I love you."  
  
Carly couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I love you too." She replied.  
  
Sonny clicked off the phone, and got out of the car. He headed back to the ICU.  
  
He opened the door to her room, and walked in. This time, he had a name for her face. He stood there, just looking at her. This was his daughter, and he never knew about her. He pulled up a chair beside her bed, and hessentently took her hand. He held her cold hand in his own, and looked at her. He opened his mouth about to say somthing, but he was interupted by the door opening.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos, may I please talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Sonny looked at the growingly fammiliar doctor, and nodded. He rested her hand back on the bed, and slowly got up, following the doctor out of the room.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Mr. Corinthis, it's about your daughter."  
  
Sonny looked at the doctor, he was still gettin used to hearing 'your daughter'.  
  
"What?" Sonny repeated.  
  
"I'm afraid I have slightly bad news, with the state she's in now, it's highly unlikly she will wake up. The injuries are exstensive, she may remain in a vegitive state, or she may not survive at all."  
  
Sonny's eyes slightly widened, and he looked at the doctor, straight in the eyes.  
  
"What are the chances she'll wake up?" He said.  
  
"Theres about a sixty four percent chance."  
  
Sonny nods, still looking the doctor in the eyes.  
  
"She'll wake up, she has to." He says quickly as he walks back into the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening, Sonny is back in the limo on his phone.  
  
"I want any information you can find." He orders the person on the other line.  
  
He hangs up the phone, rubs his face, and gets back out of the limo, heading once again to ICU.  
  
So, I know not really much more info. , but it did mention a little more about her condition. Next chapter, you find out about her mother, and what connection she has to Sonny's past. Okies, thanks again everyone, and the next chapter will be longer too. TTFN!  
  
~*Samara*~ 


	6. Chapter Six: Conversations

Chapter six: Fighting for a life  
  
Hey everybody, I'm really sorry it took sooo long to update, I have had writer's block, and it's been driving me completly crazy! Ok enough of my rant, thanks to everyone that has reviewed, and please, please do keep reviewing, in all truth it's makes me update faster, or will since I'm over my evil writer's block.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own GH, only Payton and her family, and as always, no sueing!  
  
Now, now that I have finished babbling, here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter six: Conversations  
  
He sat by her bed, holiding her ice cold hand in his. He looked around the room, and back to her. She was hooked up to so many wires, it was hard to look at her.  
  
"You have to wake up Payton, don't you dare give up." His voice sounded cracked, this was all so overwhelming.  
  
He'd been there all night, and he was sure Carly must be worried by now. Forceing himself to leave, Sonny headed back to the pent house.  
  
~**~  
  
When he walked in, he turned on the light and looked directly at the couch. There was Carly, sleeping. She must have waited up for him. He put the keys down on the desk, and walked quietly up to his wife. He kneeled down next to her, and rubbed her arm, whispering  
  
"Carly."  
  
She stirred slightly, and slowly opened her eyes, looking at Sonny.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
"Hey." He replied back.  
  
He sat on the couch next to her, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I have to talk to you."  
  
She looked at him with slight worry in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong, w- what is it?" She said in a small panic, she was thinking the worst.  
  
"No, it's, I'm fine. But I have somthing I need to tell you."  
  
"Well what is it?"  
  
"The call I got earlier was from the hospital, they found a young girl alive after some attack on their house. She had a letter, in her pocket, and it had somthing to do with me."  
  
Carly's brow wrinkled, she was wondering what he was getting at.  
  
He continued....  
  
"The letter was from a women I dated fourteen years ago, Pam. She said that the girl was my daughter, that she was sorry she hadn't told me."  
  
The last sentence had a twinge of anger in it.  
  
Carly's face was one of shock.  
  
"How do you know for sure if she's yours?" Carly asked.  
  
"I had a DNA test done, and the letter Pam wrote was dated years ago. I had a child I didn't know about. She kept my daughter from me. If I had known, I could have protected her, and she wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed with her throat slit." As Sonny said this, he stood up and punched the wall, making a hole.  
  
Carly stood up and ran to her husband, taking his bloody fist gently and examining it. Sonny winced as she did so, but didn't pull back. He closed his eyes, and with his other hand, rubbed his temples.  
  
She looked at him, her eyes wide, fierce and sure. She put her hand on his arm and looked at the side of his face.  
  
"Sonny, this was not your fault, you can't blame yourself for somthing you didn't know about. That wasn't your fault, it was her's, she decided not to tell you."  
  
"Sonny look at me."  
  
He turned his head slightly and looked into her eyes. She looked back into his, windows to his soul. The dark orbs she loved so much, were glistening with unshed tears, and full of pain. At that moment, she wished she could make it all go away, take that pain from him. He had lost so much, and this was just another thing to add on to the list. She cupped her hands around his face, and looked at him reasuringly.  
  
At that moment, it made him feel like everything was going to be alright.  
  
They kissed eachother, and embraced. Sonny pulled back and looked at her.  
  
"I have to go back."  
  
Carly was dissapointed, but she pushed it aside, and understood.  
  
She nodded slightly.  
  
"Okay." Was all she said.  
  
Sonny walked towards the door, and looked back at her.  
  
"I love you." He said, and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Me too." She said softly.  
  
~**~  
  
Sonny was sitting by her bed again, he felt exsausted. He leaned back in his chair, and began to fall asleep, listening to the steady beeping of his daughters heart rate.  
  
His eyes snapped open, when heard one long beeeeeeeeep.  
  
I know, evil me, sorry, just thought that was a good place to end. You'll just have to wait till tommorow to see what happens, if you review, you review and I PROMISE I'll have the next chapter up tommorow. I know this chapter was sucky, so sorry about that. Anywho, lol, I'm gonna go. TTFN!  
  
~*~Samara~*~ 


	7. Chapter Seven: Electricity

Chapter seven: Fighting for a life  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, it wouldn't let me log in! Anyway, I want to thank everyone for their reviews, Shamira, lissa, Irish Contessa, Lizziebella, Piper, LiL Kim, abc, SonnyCarlyJasonCourtney, Kenshin'sLuver51593, HeavenlyKitten, lily, maliek and AllHart.  
  
Thank you! : ) Oh and please keep reviewing! Please?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything GH, except Payton, and her family.  
  
Ok heres the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Seven: Electricity  
  
Sonny heard one long beeeep. He bolted out of his chair, and ran to the door, yelling  
  
"We need help in here!"  
  
About four nurses and Doctor Griffenth ran into the room, and imediatly began working on Payton. Sonny stood to the side, eyes wide with terror.  
  
"Clear!" Doctor Griffenth yelled, as Sonny watched as his daughter was jerked by the electricity.  
  
It was still beeping one high pitched, moaning, screech.  
  
"Clear!" He shouted again.  
  
This time the moniter went back to a steady beeping.  
  
They all sighed in relief.  
  
"We got her back." The doctor said.  
  
"Heart rates going back to normal." One of the nurses informed.  
  
The doctor nodded and said  
  
"Keep Miss Glasston here, under heavy observation."  
  
He put his hand on Sonny's shoulder, as Sonny still stared wide eyed at the young girl.  
  
"She's fine." He told Sonny as he walked back out of the room.  
  
Sonny slowly dragged the chair back to the side of the bed, and sat down, the whole time, he stared at her as if she may dissapear any second.  
  
He was afraid to touch her at all, in fear that she may flat line again.  
  
He grabbed her hand anyway, and held it tightly.  
  
"Don't ever do that again." He said to the unconcious form.  
  
He looked at the clock, and from the corner of his eye he noticed somthing. He looked back at Payton.  
  
Her eyes were moving.  
  
A/N: Okay, that's it for this chapter, it kinda sucked, not my best. It was short too, sorry. Anyway, thanks again, and please review, I'll update faster, lol. TTFN!  
  
~`Samara`~ 


	8. Chapter Eight: Open your eyes

Chapter eight: **Fighting for a life**  
  
**Hi everyone, I know it's been a long time since I've updated. I'm really sorry. Thank you to every one that reviewed. I appreciate it SO much. :-D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything GH, so don't sue.  
  
Okay then, here's Chapter eight......  
**  
Her eyes were moving.  
  
She felt like she was traveling through some foggy tunnel being pulled by a rope that was someone's voice. Her eyelids felt heavy, and she tried to make sense of it all. Then it hit her. The blood splattering on the wall when her mother was shot in the head, how it felt when-  
  
"I'll be right back, just hold on." The words echoed through her head, but she couldn't comprehend them.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, only to close them again. The light was to bright. She wanted to ask somebody to turn it off, but she found she couldn't speak. Something was in her throat! She heard someone talking again. This time she opened her eyes and squinted.  
  
"Don't try to speak yet, you have a breathing tube down your throat." The words were hazy, but she understood and nodded.  
  
"You gave us all quite a scare there, Miss Glasston. I'm Doctor Griffenth. Now on the count of three I want you to swallow. One, two, three-" She did as she was told, and found it nearly impossible.  
  
With the tube finally out, she took in deep, raspy breaths.  
  
"Where?" Was all she could get out. Her voice sounded rough and scratchy.  
  
"You're in the hospital, Miss Glasston. Don't try to speak just yet, you haven't used your voice for a little while. Give it time to adjust."  
  
"Can I speak to you outside?" She finally became aware of another person in the room.  
  
Whoever it was, paused by her bed for a second then followed the doctor outside. She couldn't make out any features, her vision was to blurry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Sonny looked at the young man.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?" The doctor smiled.  
  
"It's going to be hard, but it seems your daughter is a fighter, Mr. Corinthos. Honestly, it's a miracle she woke up at all."  
  
"Thank you." The doctor nodded and walked away.  
  
Sonny stood outside of the room. Now that she was awake, what was he supposed to say to her? What was he supposed to do? His long lost daughter had been in a coma, and today she had opened her eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
**Ugh, that was bad. I'm sorry. Anyway, I'm hoping to update a bit more now that it's summer. Thank you again, everybody.  
  
Please review!!!!  
  
-Samara**


	9. Chapter Nine: Anger, questions, and rest

Chapter nine: Fighting For A Life

Anger, questions, and rest

Her head hurt like a bitch, and someone was standing outside of her door. They weren't coming in or going away, they were just standing there and for some reason that really got on Payton's nerves. _Make up your mind all ready_. Maybe she was just focusing on the shadow on the other side of the door because it was a way of blocking out the memories that wanted to eat her alive. She kept expecting her mother to walk into the room any minute fawning over her and telling her she would be all right. Mom always did that. Whenever she had been down or sick, there was Mom right beside her. Always supportive, always loving. And part of all this. That letter, why did she have to give it to her _now_? Was it to clear her guilty conscious after all these years? Did she somehow know that something horrific was going to happen and she'd never see her daughter again? It always seemed like Pam Glasston had a sixth sense. She pushed down the image of her mother lying in a pool of blood. And Avery. Sure, she had fought with her little sister a lot of the time, but she still loved her. _Surprising how someone getting murdered makes you realize how much you loved them_, she thought bitterly. Her life was over. She bit back tears as she thought of her stepfather. He had fought to protect his family tooth and nail until he, too, was gunned down. So much blood. So much noise. The screams, the guns. The knife. She squeezed her eyes shut so tightly they began to hurt. She was still so disorientated. How did she get here? Why was her family attacked? How long had it been since....

The door finally opening caught her attention and fished her out of the black hole she'd been drowning in.

"Hello?" It was a man's voice, he seemed to be hesitating.

"I'm here." She rasped out. Dammit. Even her _voice_ was annoying her.

The man stepped into the room fully, closing the door quietly behind him. Payton got a good look at him. Dark hair, dark eyes and tall. Those eyes. They looked familiar to her. God, she was just to tired to think about it. She felt a fresh wave of anger flow through her battered body. Payton didn't believe in God anymore, not after what happened. And she never would again.

"How do you feel?"

_Like I've been run over by a steamroller_. "OK."

The strange man seemed to be considering his next words carefully. "Do you know who I am?"

She gave him a look that said, _Should I?_ "That was a stupid question. Let me, um, try again." He put his fingers to his temples.

Now her curiosity was peaked. "W-Who are you?"

He looked her dead in the eye. "Your father."

Payton's puffy eyes widened. She felt like she'd been socked in the gut. Sonny Corinthos. _This_ was Sonny Corinthos, the man in the letter. Her biological father, the one her mother had never told her about. How had he known? How had he found her?

He seemed to read her thoughts. "I got a call and they told me they found a letter."

Things that had confused her moments before, now quickly fell into place. The cops must have found the letter in her jeans.

"Oh." Was all she could really say.

Sonny was about to say something else, when a brisk knock sounded and the hospital room's door opened. Taggart followed by another cop entered. They both looked simultaneously at Sonny then his daughter.

"Hello Miss Glasston. I'm Detective Taggart and this is Officer Ducox. I'm glad you're finally awake. I have a few questions to ask you if you feel up to it." Cops. Questions. Payton began to panic. She didn't want to talk to _anyone_. She wanted to be alone. Safe. She wanted things to go back to the way they were.

"My daughter just woke up from a _coma_," came Sonny's sternly agitated voice. "If you have any questions right now, save them. She's not in any condition to be talking to you."

When Taggart started to protest, Sonny cast him a death glare. "Get out. Now." With one of his own glares, Taggart left with the police officer without another word.

Ignoring the fact that he'd called her his daughter, Payton whispered a "thank you."

Her brown eyes were glistening with unshed tears as she looked thankfully at Sonny.

Worried that the encounter had caused her to much stress, Sonny said to her softly, his fatherly instincts automatically kicking in, "You should get some rest."

A/N: Too short? No good? Let me know. It's been about four months since I've updated ::winces:: Sorry about that. I really do hope this came out OK, it's not my best. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, you guys are great. Please keep reviewing, I'd like to know how I'm doing. Well, hope you had a nice Halloween. Tootles.

Samara


End file.
